


My Lady, My Love

by literarynonsensefics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, andromache breaks my heart, its fluff, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @literarynonsense





	My Lady, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @literarynonsense

**_“Her name was Andromache.  And she was…so beautiful.”_ **

 

There were few moments in the day when Andromache could get away from her kingdom, and fewer still when Morrigan could meet her, but they always found themselves wrapped in the warmth of each other’s embrace.  

“Hmmm…”  Mor curled her arms around her lady as they lay in a grass field.  A grass field Mor was beginning to think of as theirs.  A forgotten picnic was spread around them—the true purpose of their outing—but Mor didn’t even think of moving.  “Love, do you have to return soon?”

“No.  My only other commitment for the day is a dinner.  Though I’m not opposed to eating something now, if that’s alright.”  Andromache sat up and pulled her hands through her wavy hair.  Mor sat up with her, pressing a kiss to the side of her lips.

“Of course,” Mor murmured into the kiss, lazily playing with the ribbons of Andromache’s exposed corset.  Andromache sighed.  “I hope I haven’t starved you.”

“Never.”  Andromache let the extent of her love shine through the smile she gave to Mor.  “Would you like lemonade?”

“Please.”  Mor brushed back the blanket they had covered themselves with and stood.  In the mortal lands, her Night Court clothing stuck out like a fox in a chicken coop, but Andromache insisted she stay in it.  I could never be afraid of you.  Andromache had said.  Please don’t change for anyone else’s benefit.  That’s not who you are.

Indeed, it wasn’t.  But Mor wondered if she would give every part of herself up if it meant staying with Andromache.  That was love, wasn’t it?

The couple finished their lunch, reveling in the stolen moments they had together.  Half the time they were together, it seemed, each party felt like time was running out.  Mor knew it was becoming increasingly dangerous for a mortal to be seen with a High Fae, and Andromache knew of Mor’s importance in the War.  Still, they found time to be together, time for lazy touches and soulful kisses and nothing but skin on skin.  And when they parted that afternoon under the setting sun, Mor felt as if something had locked in place.  Their time had expired.

So instead of going back home so soon, Mor made a quick stop to her lady’s home, slipping a note through her window.  To anybody else, it would have looked like a meaningless fluke, something that had flown through the Queen’s window accidentally (because who could reach her windowsill?).  But Andromache would know.  Andromache always knew.  

_Take this as a promise that we will see each other again.  As my people say, we are the stars eternal.  My lady, my love._

_-M_


End file.
